Devastaciones varias
by Cronopia de ojos bellos
Summary: Una serie inconexa de ¿drables? ¿oneshots? Para la comunidad de Retos a la carta. Comenzamos con "Espejo"


**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de San Hart y San Stephen. La idea del fic sí es mía.

Este fic es el primero de mis retos para _Retos a la carta_. Serán pequeños oneshots (no sé si llamarlos Drables) sin ninguna conexión específica. Espero que lo disfruten.

**ESPEJO**

Había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo. ¿Cuánto? ¿Unas horas? ¿Solo unos minutos? No lo sabía. Pero era inevitable, sentía este enorme impulso de levantarse y caminar hasta el pasillo que conectaba a la sala con las recámaras. A veces usaba alguna excusa tonta como "_Necesito ir al servicio_" o "_Hace frío, buscaré un suéter_" Otras veces simplemente se levantaba y caminaba despacio, para que él no lo notara. Siempre se burlaba de ella "_No va a cambiar de un momento a otro, estas cosas toman tiempo_" Y lo sabía, mejor que él ¡Por Dios, era una mujer de ciencia! Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que sencillamente la sobrepasaba; casi podía jurar que cada momento que pasaba todo cambiaba, se transformaba y ella necesitaba ser testigo de ese cambio. No le bastaba con sentirlo, necesitaba, como buena científica, mirarlo, constatarlo. Por momentos se preguntaba si debía documentarlo con fotos, o videos, pero nunca se decidía a hacerlo, sabía que él se reiría, que lo encontraría irracional, y a ella lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo era que se dudara de su racionalidad; mejor hacerlo con discreción, pero hacerlo, porque de otro modo no lograba sentirse tranquila.

Así que se levantó despacio del sofá en que había estado leyendo y miro a su alrededor. Nada. El sueño lo había vencido mientras miraba la TV, era un buen momento. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido, camino hacia el pasillo y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la puerta de su habitación, allí, levantó su blusa y puso la mano en su estómago. Se movía, palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón, de sus corazones, de los dos. Cerró los ojos para sentirlo más claramente. Era simplemente...

—Maravilloso ¿no?—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ella abrió los ojos y se giro para mirar al dueño de la voz. La sonrisa de él adornando toda su cara, la de ella, contrariada al sentirse descubierta.

—No puedo dejar de mirarme- Sé qué piensas que es absurdo pero…—trato de argumentar pero fue interrumpida. Él se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Girándola de nuevo hacia la pared.

— ¿Pero sientes como cambia, como se transforma, minuto a minuto?

Ella sólo asintió.

—Bueno, yo puedo asegurarte que no hay ningún cambio físico en ti. Tienes el mismo tamaño que tenías hace una hora y hace tres días—La mujer frunció el seño y abrió la boca con la clara intención de replicar, pero él fue más rápido—Yo creo que es tu corazón el que está cambiando, se hace más grande para prepararle el lugar que se merece, se prepara para recibirlo.

—Ya habíamos hablado de ese tema Booth, el corazón no es un músculo, no crece sólo porque que sí — comenzó con su clásico discurso científico—A menos que sufra alguna enfermedad es imposible que…— fue interrumpida por un beso en la mejilla. Giró el rostro para mirarlo; él sonreía— ¿Demasiado literal?—preguntó.

—Como siempre—respondió el agente y volvió a besarla—Pero está bien, si no lo hicieras, no serias mi Bones.

Temperance rió abiertamente y miro de nuevo al frente. En el enorme _espejo_ que cubría la pared habitaban dos reflejos, el suyo y el de Booth; los dos felices. Dentro de ella, el hijo de ambos. Tal vez él tenía razón, era su corazón el que cambiaba y crecía cada minuto un poco más, para poder albergar tantos sentimientos, para darle espacio a todas las personas que amaba, en especial al hombre que la miraba embelesado a los ojos, por medio de su reflejo, y al pequeño ser humano que estaba a punto de llenar, aún más, su vida.

Sí. Esta vez tenía que darle la razón; Brennan no necesitaba mirarse todo el día en el _espejo_, sólo debía cerrar los ojos y escuchar como latían sus corazones. De los tres.

—

Lo que sale de una mente en vagaciones ¿no?

Se aceptan reviews, gracias. :D


End file.
